deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/FIRE EMBLEM FANON WIKI Chapter One: The Fallen Kingdom Part 3/4
Standing tall and prestigious in his kingly armor, a dark brown haired man with a flowing cape and sword strapped to his side stepped out of a carriage slowly. He had been travelling for days, and was very very tired. But tonight was the ball he had been cordially invited too, and he couldn't miss it. He adjusted his crown and looked back into the carriage. "Saikou? Are you coming?" "Of course your highness!" A voice replied. Another male hopped out of the vehicle, wearing a leather shirt, white pants, and a hat upon his white blonde hair. "Des, are we sure coming here was a good idea?" he asked quietly, observing his new surroundings. Des smiled at his friend. "It is just a formality. It's not like i'm here to court the PRINCE." he said sarcastically. Saikou looked nervous for a moment before nodding. "Of course your highness. Shall we enter?" "We shall." The King of Zilland and his Squire entered the castle... Meanwhile... Warpy the Neko Knight was running around the castle in a frilly, golden dress. Her Pink hair was tied up in ringlets, in sort of a honeycomb style. Her Make-up was set, and she was trying to find her prince... She rushed around a corner and SLAMMED into someone's stomach. Both let out an "OOF!" but only Warpy fell onto her back. She looked up to chew out the person for "Not looking where they were going" but froze when she caught sight of this Stranger's GORGEOUS face. "Oh my Naga! Are you...alright?" he asked, reaching out a hand for Warpy to GRACIOUSLY accept. "I'm okay...gorge- sir! I'm okay sir. You are...?" The brown haired man blinked. "I'm...Prince Para. Ruler of Fedeutschland." he introduced. "I've never quite seen a creature like you before..." he said, a little unemotionally, eyeing Warpy's ears and tail. The neko sighed. "Well...I guess I should explain. I'm some sort of fusion between a regular cat and a human...I dunno what I am either." she shrugged. "Well...I think you're, dare I say it, ...beautiful." The Prince complimeted Warpy felt a blush cover her entire face, and she and Para walked off together, beginning to chat about one another happily. Meanwhile, Shadow was standing at the top of a set of stairs, overlooking the party below. So many different noble women...so many options. But...Shadow didn't like any of them. At all. Every single one was so...thirsty. They were only after the throne. What could Shadow do to get out of thi- Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a dark brown haired girl, shorter than him, wearing an elegent blue dress. "Aqua!" he grinned. "H-Hello Shadow!" she grinned, waving. "Um...could you...I-I mean would you care to...d-dan-" "AHHH PRINCE SHADOW!" a boisterous, loud voice jeered. The Prince looked over to see a man in dark black, standing 8 feet tall, His mucles buldged from beneath the clothes. His hair was short, and his jawline was firm. Shadow grinned awkwardly as he looked up at the man. "K-King Venir of Plegia! H-How good it is to...see you here." Shadow said, awkwardness dripping from his lips. "Ahh, my boy, I am Mighty fine! Just want you to know..that this night? Will change EVERYTHING." he said, waving out at the foyer. Shadow nodded. "U-Uh...yessir! I just need...to find someone I can live the rest of my life with." Shadow sighed. Venir laughed at his remark, a booming, loud sound. He clapped Shadow's shoulder and nearly cracked his spine into pieces....along with the rest of his body. "Of course of course. Enjoy your party my dear boy." The Short haired king laughed, as he glomped off somewhere else. Shadow didn't trust Venir at all. Plegia and Ylisse had ALWAYS been on the rockiest of terms...it was pretty bad he was actually here. They'd have to be careful... When Shadow turned around to converse with Aqua...she was gone. TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts